yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Heartland (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Male | occupation = * Mayor of Heartland City * Director of the Heartland Theme Park }} Mr. Heartland is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga. He is the person in charge of relaying Dr. Faker's orders to Kaito Tenjo and is the current director of the Heartland Theme Park, as well as one of the main antagonists. Design Appearance Mr. Heartland appears as a man usually seen in a green suit which covers a yellow shirt. He also sports a pair of stylish orange glasses with a crimson "V" shape (similar to a heart) in the center. His hair is a similar green to his suit with a lighter green fringe. In Heartland Theme Park, he is mainly seen in a golden suit covered in pink hearts. With this costume, he also wears a top hat with a similar style as well as a bow tie covered in spots. Etymology Mr. Heartland is the mayor Heartland. Whether the location was named for him or if he adopted the name upon becoming its mayor is unknown. Biography History One day, under Dr. Faker's orders, Mr. Heartland went to a small, wooden villa, where the brothers Kaito Tenjo and Haruto Tenjo lived, and took Haruto away by force, saying that he has a special power within him. Kaito tried to rescue Haruto, but Mr. Heartland fled by car. Some time later, when he goes to Mr. Heartland's place, Haruto initially doesn't recognize him. Kaito hugs him and asks Mr. Heartland what he did with him, who explains that Haruto has the power to communicate with the spirits of the Astral World, and that they need him to destroy it, or our world won't be saved. Kaito tells him to return Haruto back to normal, and Mr. Heartlands says that his soul had probably already left, but that there is a way to heal him, which is to become a Number Hunter and collect all the "Numbers" - and at that time, Haruto catches a butterfly with his hands and crushes it. Shocked, Kaito accepts Mr. Heartland's order. Several days later, at Heartland Tower, Mr. Heartland tells Kaito that he'll be sure to convey his passionate heart to Dr. Faker. He tells Kaito he should go see Hart, as it's been a while - and it will surely boost Kaito's will as well. After Kaito leaves, Heartland turns around and addresses Dr. Faker through a circular monitor. He tells Faker that everything is progressing well. Faker responds that that's fine and that the life of Kaito's younger brother is on the line for him. Faker states that Kaito has given up his humanity to protect Hart, just as Faker has given up his to protect the city. Faker says that he knew a messenger would be sent from the Astral World and that he will crush it thoroughly, sending its remains back to their world. He claims it's the only way to protect the planet, to which Heartland says he understood. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL .]]Mr. Heartland is currently the owner and director of the Heartland Theme Park. After Haruto collapsed and Kaito became temporary inactive, he sent three assassins to secretly hunt the "Numbers" in the Park, acting like employees while obtaining the "Numbers" from the park's customers - Captain Corn, Thunder Spark and Cologne. He even allowed Duelists to enter for free to make the hunt for the "Numbers" easier. When Yuma Tsukumo and his friends from the Numbers Club went to the Theme Park in order to find "Numbers", Mr. Heartland sent his assassins to defeat him. After Yuma defeated the first assassin, Captain Corn, Mr. Heartland appeared to them, saying he wants to collect the "Numbers" in order to destroy the "evil" Astral World, and calling Astral the "messenger". Before Yuma can ask anything, Mr. Heartland claps his hands, making a door appear in the floor under Yuma, which sends him and his friends to the second assassin, Thunder Spark. Upon Thunder Spark's loss, Mr. Heartland convinces his last assassin, Cologne, to defeat Yuma. She initially hesitates, but Mr. Heartland threatens her by saying that if she doesn't, she will go back to the way she was - a pitiful doll who was abandoned and sent to the disposal plant of Heartland. Cologne immediately decides to defeat Yuma. Afterwards, when Yuma and his friends were escaping the Heartland Theme Park, Kaito and Orbital 7 went to meet them. Kaito challenges Yuma to a Duel in order to obtain his "Numbers", but Mr. Heartland shows up from the upper stairs, interrupting them. Mr. Heartland smiles and orders Kaito to defeat the messenger from the Astral World in front of him. However, Kaito refuses to follow his method, and triggers Orbital 7's self-explode mechanism, kicking him towards Yuma's gang, which destroys part of the bridge. This makes Yuma and his friends fall in the water under them, which allow them to escape. Mr. Heartland tells Kaito that this action was a big act of disobedience towards him and Dr. Faker. Kaito and Mr. Heartland, both irritated, stare at each other for few seconds. Kaito then just turns around and leaves the room, ordering Orbital 7 to go with him. Deck Mr. Heartland uses a "Heart Monster" Deck, focused on direct damage and swarm tactics to quickly Xyz Summon Number 82: Heart Monster Heartlandraco. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters